1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable cart for barbecue grills.
2. Related Prior Art
There have been various trolleys or carts for barbecue grills. The trolleys have wheels for rolling inside patios, but cannot be easily carried outdoors. The carts cannot be folded and, hence, cannot be easily stored. The trolleys or carts are assembled by means of threaded nut-and-bolt sets. Generally, the trolleys or carts are folded before the storage or transportation thereof. To fold the trolleys or carts, some of the threaded nut-and-bolt sets are disengaged by means of tools. The trolleys or carts are extended before the use thereof. In this case, tools are necessary again. It is troublesome to fold and extend the trolleys or carts. It is also inconvenient to carry the necessary tools. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems.